


Папочкина плетка

by Enigma_Mao



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Daddy Kink, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-26 23:44:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6260662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enigma_Mao/pseuds/Enigma_Mao
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>—Сразу стал таким внимательным, когда папочка ушёл? </p><p>Шерлок, Джон и плетка. Ах да и капля Дэддикинка.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Папочкина плетка

**Author's Note:**

> Писалось ночью после викторианского Шерлока, и я как то не озаботилась нежностью ночью, по большей части там разврат. Но исправлять я ничего не буду пусть будет чистый и беспощадный ПВП. В любом случае волчатки хэв а фан.

— Сразу стал таким внимательным, когда папочка ушёл? — язвительно спрашивает Хупер, и Джон застывает.

Его мало задевают её слова, но само упоминание Шерлока как его папочки — слишком коробит его, чтобы смолчать. Он осаждает её напоминанием об её лжи и выходит немного удовлетвореннее. Шерлок уже ждёт в кэбе, и Джон быстро забирается внутрь, подсаживаясь рядом.

Немного они едут в тишине, но потом Шерлок, не поворачивая головы, спрашивает:

— Ты чем-то расстроен?

— С чего ты решил? — говорит Джон, стараясь не смотреть на Шерлока.

— Обычно ты бы засыпал меня вопросами, — поворачивается к нему Шерлок.

— О. Ну да. Так что, кто подозреваемый? какие у тебя идеи? Это призрак? — Джон пытается вести себя нормально, но под пристальным взглядом Шерлока это трудно.

— Призраков не существует, — скривившись отмахивается Шерлок, — и это может подождать, чем ты расстроен?

— Я в порядке, Шерлок, — упрямо повторяет Ватсон.

— Все ещё пытаешься мне врать? — немного улыбается детектив.  
Джон вздыхает, что ж, от Шерлока и впрямь нет смысла что-то скрывать — абсолютно бесполезное дело.

— Хупер назвал тебя моим папочкой, — говорит он, покраснев, все ещё не поворачивая головы в сторону Холмса.

Тот в ответ молчит, и Джон не хочет к нему сейчас лезть, но все же, где его внимание?

Шерлок осторожно поворачивает его голову за подбородок к себе, осторожно целует и спрашивает:

— И что же в этом не так?

— Ты знаешь что. Я просто не удержался и отреагировал острее, чем нужно, это меня и расстроило.

Шерлок задумчиво смотрит на него, а потом говорит извозчику везти их домой.

— Но ведь мы собирались… — начинает Джон, но Шерлок расстёгивает его штаны и залезает внутрь рукой, перебивая его.

— Это подождёт, сейчас у нас есть дела поважнее, — говорит он, надрачивая его член, — для начала мне надо, чтобы ты кончил сейчас и не спустил совсем рано дома.

Джон кивает и откидывает голову назад, пока Шерлок дрочит его член.

Когда они подъезжают к дому Шерлок как раз заканчивает слизывать его сперму с пальцев.

 

***

 

Шерлок смотрит на Ватсона так, что Джон чувствует будто тот уже обнажен для него, хотя на нем все ещё рубашка и брюки. 

Это игра похожа на пытку, и его член пульсирует в штанах от похоти и жара, которая царит в воздухе. 

Шерлок подходит ближе, и Джон надеется, что тот позволит ему встать с колен, но тот лишь проводит рукой по его волосам. 

Он так близко, и Джон так хочет наклониться вперёд и вытащить член Шерлока, чтобы наконец взять его в рот, что открывает рот и подаётся к его паху. Рука Шерлока гладит его лицо, и большим пальцем тот проводит по его нижней губе. 

Джон подаётся вперёд и обхватывает губами палец Шерлока, он закрывает глаза и начинает сосать его так самозабвенно, что не замечает, как его рубашка оказывается разорванной. 

Шерлок вынимает палец из плена и, взяв его за подбородок, наклоняется и жестко целует его в рот — трахает языком, вырывая стоны Джона.

— Встань на ноги, — приказывает он, оторвавшись от его губ. Джон немного дезориентирован, но он находит в себе силы встать на ноги, хоть они и дрожат, как в их первый раз. 

— Не смей двигаться, пока я не прикажу, — говорит Шерлок. 

Джон неподвижно стоит по середине их комнаты с завязанными за спиной руками, разорванной рубашкой, открывающей грудь и брюках приятно давящих на его член. 

Шерлок тем временем вытаскивает плётку. 

Он становится к нему лицом и медленно проводит по его щеке, когда Джон приоткрывает рот от возбуждения, он легонько ударяет концом по его губам. 

Ватсон вздрагивает, а Шерлок ведёт дальше проходит по выемке на шее, проводит по ключицам и останавливается на соске, он долго кружит вокруг, а потом резко бьет по его груди. Плетка задевает соски, и Джон взвывает, ему ещё нельзя говорить, но удержаться от звуков вовсе он не может, ему слишком хорошо и плохо одновременно.

Шерлок ведёт плёткой ниже по животу и останавливается у кромки его штанов, он наклоняется и захватывает в рот один сосок, и Джон честно старается не стонать, но ему так хорошо, что молчать он не может. Шерлок посасывает его сосок и перекатывает языком так, будто это сахарная горошинка, второй в плену его пальцев, поглаживающих и мнущих горошину соска. Он отрывается, и Джон хочет протестовать, но ему не разрешали говорить, потому он упорно сжимает зубы. Холмс становится сзади и проводит плеткой по его члену прямо через брюки, он ведёт ей вдоль всей длины, снова и снова, другой рукой он хватает Джона за волосы и оттягивает его голову назад, впиваясь поцелуем в его губы, он осторожно ударяет по его члену и, укусив за губу, одновременно убирает обе руки. 

Джон остаётся без прикосновений, и ему так хочется попросить того вернуться, хочет умолять, чтоб его оттрахали, как мальчишку шлюшонка, чтобы он не мог ходить и сидеть, и чувствовал его ещё недели внутри, но Шерлок наклоняет его вперёд, заставляя согнуться. 

Он все ещё стоит рядом, и Джон совсем не против этой позы, так член Шерлока ровнёхонько упирается в его задницу, и это отлично. 

Но Шерлок лишь на секунду прижимается ближе давая почувствовать себя и отстраняется. Вместо этого он снова ведёт плеткой по его спине, доходит до его зада и сначала оглаживает, а затем размахивается и бьет. 

Из-за ткани он не чувствует боли сильно, но все равно немного подаётся вперёд, членом уже можно забивать гвозди, а Шерлок только дразнится. 

Второй удар приходится немного ниже, и он мычит сквозь стиснутые зубы от удовольствия. Шерлок таки решается немного сжалиться и спускает с него штаны, освобождённый член хочет внимания, а ягодицы горят огнём. Холмс снова ведёт плеткой по его заду, проходит и по яичкам и бьет ещё раз, почти задевая мошонку. У Джона уже текут слезы, он очень близко к концу, боль и удовольствие смешались в один дикий коктейль, и Джону трудно даже нормально дышать. 

Шерлок откладывает плётку и проводит по его обожженному заду руками. 

Ватсон тихо стонет и подаётся на прикосновение, Шерлок наклоняется и проводит языком по местам ударов, кожа там покрасневшая и нежная. Он ведёт языком по половинкам, а потом разводит их руками и лижет вход. 

Перед глазами Джона темнеет, Шерлок засасывает нежную кожу, кружит языком по дырочке снова и снова, толкается языком внутрь, и Джон лишь может выть на одной ноте от удовольствия. 

Его член подрагивает, дрожит, он очень близко к тому, чтобы кончить от юркого языка Шерлока, когда тот останавливается. 

Шерлок отстраняется и, облизывая губы, смотрит на результат своих действий. Дырочка Джона блестит от его слюны и беззащитно сжимается, потеряв его язык. 

На секунду он не сдерживается и проводит по ней ещё раз. Коленки Джона дрожат, и он еле стоит на ногах. 

Шерлок проводит пальцем по входу, Джон достаточно растянут, чтобы в него легко входил палец, поэтому Шерлок проникает внутрь и потирает чувствительные стеночки указательным пальцем. Другой рукой он берет бутылочку с маслом и льёт его сверху на дырочку, обильно её смазывая. Он вытаскивает пальцы и легонько шлепает Джона по попке, когда тот протестующе стонет. Он снова берет в руки плетку, но теперь поворачивает её рукояткой вперёд. Он льёт на неё масло и потирается ею о вход Джона. дырочка сокращается, и Джон стонет подаваясь назад. Шерлок вводит плетку и немного ждёт. 

А потом резко начинает движение, он двигает её в энергично быстром темпе. Джон выкрикивает каждый раз, когда плетка проходится по простате. 

Холмс останавливается, когда понимает, что Джон опять почти кончил. Тот беспрерывно тихо постанывает, пытаясь прийти в себя, и Шерлок, не винимая плетки, идёт вперёд и наклоняется к лицу Джона.

Ох, как он выглядит! Раскрасневшиеся щеки, обкусанные губы, глаза словно в тумане, пытаются сфокусироваться на Шерлоке. 

— Можешь говорить, — шепчет тот в обкусанные губы, — открой ротик. 

Джон послушно размыкает губы и принимает внутрь член Шерлока. Он смотрит на Холмса снизу-вверх и заглатывает насколько может глубоко, двигает головой и сосет его член как вкусное лакомство, выводит языком восьмерки и посасывает головку. 

Шерлок подаётся назад, и его член выскальзывает из гостеприимного рта, он берет его в руку и снова приближает к открытому рту Джона, давая ему лизать языком лишь кончик.

— Хочешь его в себя? — спрашивает он, ударяя им по губам Джона. 

— Да, папочка! — хрипит Ватсон, — пожалуйста, я хочу его, папочка! 

— Чего именно ты хочешь? — спрашивает он, надрачивая себя на его губы. 

— Хочу, чтобы ты меня выебал, папочка! — негромко стонет Джон, — хочу, чтобы ты имел меня как свою сучку, как свою шлюху.

— Как своего мальчика, — шепчет Холмс, — моего послушного мальчика. 

Джон дрожит от слов и разворачивается под руками Шерлока. Тот встаёт сзади, вынимает плетку, пристраивается и входит сразу на всю длину. Джон вскрикивает от удовольствия и боли, Холмс заставляет его выпрямиться и опереться на его грудь, руками придерживая за живот. 

И начинает двигаться, сначала тише, размеренно, а потом сильно и резко, без особого порядка, загоняя член так глубоко как может. 

Они оба стонут. Джон пытается его поцеловать, и они шепчут друг другу в губу. Вокруг слышно лишь их и шлепки кожи о кожу. 

Джон так близок к краю, что он чувствует, как на его шее расцветают синяки и засосы, чувствует, как сильно его трахает Шерлок, таранит его простату и сжимает его бёдра так сильно, что там будут синяки в форме его пальцев. 

— Нравится, как папочка тебя ебет? — хрипло спрашивает он.

У Джона язык почти не шевелится, но он отвечает:

— Да, папочка, ты берёшь меня так хорошо! Ох, да-а-а... Ах... папочка так хорошо. Твой член так хорош, он так идеально меня заполняет. Еби меня, папочка, пожалуйста, сильнее. Да-а! 

Он уже почти у края, Шерлок всего лишь проводит по его члену костяшками, а он уже кончает. 

Перед его глазами взрываются фейерверки, и ему так хорошо, что колени подкашиваются, и он почти падает, но он все ещё насажен на Шерлока, который не останавливается, продолжая двигаться. 

Он уже трахает его лишь для разрядки, нанизывает его на себя и ебет в бешеном темпе. 

Когда он кончает, то дрожит всем телом и прижимает Джона к себе ближе. Они приходят в себя несколько минут и, обтеревшись влажным полотенцем, валятся в кровать без сил, прижимаясь друг другу. 

 

***

 

На следующее утро Шерлок, как всегда делает по утрам, думает, уходит в чертоги разума, пока извиняется перед Джоном за ночь перед. 

Как всегда, после их особенного секса и бывает. 

Обычно он просто думает, пока сосет член Джона и ебет его пальцами, расположившись у его ног, или он лижет его вход, усадив его на стол так, чтобы он сидел и посасывал его сладкую дырочку, как завтрак, выдаивая из него оргазм, или он садится в кресло, и Джон насаживается на него сам, ебет себя в том темпе, каком хочет пока Шерлок лижет его чувствительные сосочки. 

Сценариев много, и один лучше другого. Иногда они даже повторяют предыдущие ночи вновь.


End file.
